<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello;Again by UniversalDelight1033</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197062">Hello;Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033'>UniversalDelight1033</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Vocaloid Song, Because I said so damnit, Genderqueer Chihiro, Gun Violence, Heavily inspired by Ace Attorney, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow To Update, it's Ohwada no Owada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Ishimaru discovers the peak of one of Ohwada's most crippling secrets, he's unable to see his classmate the same as before.</p>
<p>Then, he's faced with a decision to make: keep digging, or let go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello;Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song "Hello, Again" by Circus-P.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If there's nothing more to discuss, the meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for your time."</p><p>As I finished saying that, it felt like the cloud of tension flying over the Student Council room finally cleared up. The ones who were somewhat paying attention, left early to follow their assigned tasks. The more irresponsible ones, stayed hanging around or chatting with the others. And in the middle of it all was I, who had become invisible once the session was over.</p><p>Only two weeks ago, I was elected as the new President of the Student Council. A difficult task, to handle all by myself. I can tell not everyone is too happy with that, but in the end, it's all part of my duty; there's nothing I can do but to go along.</p><p>After what felt like hours of talking –most likely in vain–, I stood up and stretched my legs. This meeting ended up being lengthier than the other ones we've had. I approached to the seat opposite to me, where the vice-president was organizing her paperwork. "Good job today, Shirogane."</p><p>She looked up from the documents and gave me a sincere smile, "Thank you. You were also great today, President."</p><p>"That's not true, I only did what I had to do. Now, if you excuse me..." I was heading to the door; half because I needed to go, half because her comment kind of embarrassed me; but Shirogane's grip on my sleeve made me unable to escape.</p><p>"Wait! Just a second."</p><p>"W-What is it...?" I swear, ever since I joined the Council I'm receiving more compliments than what I deserve. I tried to hide my embarrassed face by pretending I'm more interested by a random plant in the corner of the room.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about something." She gestured to the chair next to her, inviting me to sit down.</p><p>"Oh, right." My interest grew as I sat down. "Is it about-?"</p><p>"Your classmate, Ohwada."</p><p>A disappointed sigh escaped my mouth "He again...? What is it this time?"</p><p>"According to what the Principal told me, he's been ditching class a lot more recently."</p><p>"Well... That's true, but-"</p><p>"Also," She cut me off "He's said to be way more violent since a couple weeks ago. Yesterday he almost got in a fight with a senior here!" I was about to rebut with «But he's a good guy! », but the concerned look on her face gave away that that argument wasn't valid anymore.</p><p>"J-Just give me a chance." I said anyway, as I stood up "I'll talk to him."</p><p>She smiled in relief "Thank you. The Principal asked me to plain tell the Morals Committee, but I guessed it might interest you more."</p><p>There was no answer to that... wherever that line of questioning may lead, it can't be good; even more when it's about the plainly mischievous Shirogane we're talking about. I excused myself, and headed to Ohwada's dorm. My wristwatch marked exactly the six twenty-seven PM. There was enough time for me to have a word with him, and finish the rest of my tasks before nighttime.</p><p>I knocked three times on his dorm room’s door and completely checked the students’ area; all that in a time span of five minutes, enough time to turn my schedule upside-down. Needless to say that I couldn’t find him anywhere. My patience depleted bit by bit. The sauna was closed at the time, so he couldn’t have been there. The only other place I hadn’t checked was the gym. I went there as fast as I realized it was getting late, tripping a few times from the awkward fast-paced walk I was doing to avoid running.</p><p>When I reached there, I found nobody. It was as clean as it could be…</p><p>…but the locker room door was open.</p><p>Tired as I was, I tried clinging at this fake hope at least. As soon as I took a look inside... I noticed him.</p><p>Ohwada was sitting on one of the benches in silence, his back facing the entrance, and his eyes glued to the floor. But that wasn't what immediately caught my attention, neither was it the fact that he was shirtless. From where I was, I had a full sight of his tanned back…</p><p>…and the fresh wounds and bruises that covered it.</p><p>A suspicious silence lingered, as I spied on him in awe from behind a locker.</p><p>I also noticed that the new wounds were made over other scars that seemed way older. A thousand possibilities raced through my mind, but none of them seemed to make any sense... ‘Why would-? No, just why?’ Unable to take anymore the pitiful and nauseating sight, I decided to inform someone immediately. Leaving in a rush, without watching my feet; the bad luck that had accompanied me all day acted up.</p><p>My elbow hit the corner of a locker, making a loud metallic noise and sending my nervous system to the sixth dimension.</p><p>"What the-" I heard his shaky voice. "H-How long you've been there?"</p><p>I turned around on my heels to meet his nervous eyes. His front and his arms were also injured, but that wasn't the point. I was shaking; I don't know if in fear, concern, or everything together.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry..." was all I could utter in that moment. Next thing I know; I am on the floor, feeling a strong pain on a side of my face. He had punched me.</p><p>When I opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be found. Ignoring the throbbing headache, and without wanting to think about anything at the moment, I returned to my room.</p><p>«~~~~~~»</p><p>‘I´m not in the mood for this kind of shit. After all what happened, this is the last thing I want to deal with.’</p><p>The day after, I spent my lunchtime period to try and recollect my thoughts. Everything was already a mess before what happened yesterday, and to top it off, Ishimaru saw me. I… I shouldn’t have–</p><p>“U–umm… Ohwada?” I heard a small, meek voice tried to wake me up from my mental rambling.</p><p>Oh, right. Fujisaki was there with me.</p><p>I couldn’t even bother to look at him. “What?” I groaned, boringly leaning my head on my right hand.</p><p>“S-Sorry but… are you alright? You´re spacing out again”</p><p>“Heh, It´s nothing, dude. I just…” My words faded mid-sentence into a sigh. He was right after all, I did feel kinda out of it at the moment.</p><p>“Is it about Ishimaru?”</p><p>“Wha–? Whaddya mean with that?”</p><p>“N–nothing,” his voice came out way more high-pitched than before “I just thought of that because I see you two together a lot. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…”</p><p>What the fuck is wrong with me? “No, I am sorry for snapping at you. I’m just…” I was a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. I could only hug him in apology.</p><p>He reluctantly hugged back “It´s okay,” said Fujisaki with a strained smile, as he pulled back and continued to pick at his food, blushing slightly. “But seriously now, are you really okay?”</p><p>“I told you it was nothing.”</p><p>“I know but…” he made a small pause, as if trying to find the right words. “You see… I think you’re looking a lot more apathetic lately. It isn´t like you to be like this.”</p><p>We were sitting next to the window in the back of the classroom, that plus the typical summer heat of mid-June, and Fujisaki´s weird inquiries, were enough to make me sweat bullets. I could only grit my teeth and say, “I… I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>There was a brief uncomfortable silence between us two. None of us willing to say much, just as I wanted it. I was not fine, but I guess he shouldn’t be the one to know it. Now thanks to him, instead of the main theme I should be worrying about, the only thing occupying my mind was that person. My eyes landed on the seat three desks ahead of me, where he always has lunch alone while looking at some papers. After some seconds of doubt, I may have realized something.</p><p>“Maybe… Maybe I should talk to him?” As I whispered this, Fujisaki´s head perked up, hopefully meaning he didn’t understand what I said.</p><p>“It was my fault, after all” I thought to myself this time. “I punched him yesterday, all guilt lands on me… Imma try apologizing. Yeah, that would probably do.”</p><p>I had already made my mind. I looked over again at the desk three seats ahead of mine, only to find that Ishimaru wasn’t there anymore. I decided to better meet him after school.</p><p>I waited until the last bell of the last period rang, when everybody wrapped up to assist their respective clubs. I was determined to go to his seat, as I promised to myself. I shouldn’t be this nervous about this, it’s just talking to a guy. I shouldn’t be nervous at all! And yet, there I was: as if Anxiety had thrown up all over my face. I looked at him from my seat in the –by now– almost empty classroom. “It’s only say I’m sorry to him, and leave. No big deal.” As I mumbled under my breath, and I felt I was ready; something unexpected happened.</p><p>I saw Ishimaru stand up and walk up to me instead. I froze up for a couple of seconds. I still had to remind myself and my nervous ass that I’m freaking out for not reason. I pretended to be looking out the window, as he reached my desk.</p><p>“What do you want?” I asked in fake annoyance. He didn’t answer.</p><p>My eyes closed for a second to calm myself, and I took a deep breath.</p><p>“Look, 'bout yesterday… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you.” I looked up to meet his serious eyes. “Are we cool?"</p><p>I hoped that was enough, since I didn't want to be in bad terms with him. Boy was I wrong.</p><p>Ishimaru chuckled. An urge to punch him again almost took over, something I mentally punished myself for. "It's fine, it's fine." He said, "You were tired, weren't you?"</p><p>The confusion in my face couldn’t have been clearer. "Huh? Ah, yeah I guess."</p><p>"See? Everything is alright then!" Here, his expression softened. Come to think about it; that was the first time I'd see him smile like this: so calmed and reassuring. Before that, he'd always try to feign confidence like the idiot he's always been... His smile do be cute, though.</p><p>I had to look aside for a second there...</p><p>"But..." He continued in an authoritarian tone, "you know I can't let you go so easily." Before I knew it, he was back to being the same obnoxious little shit.</p><p>"Yeah, I know the drill. What is it now?"</p><p>He pulled out of his pocket a little notebook and a pen. "I won't tell anyone, but you'll have to write an apology essay about your violence issues."</p><p>I frowned at that last part. "Whaddya mean?"</p><p>"Ohwada, I noticed you've been getting in a lot of fights recently," he said as firm as always. "Does it have something to do with–?”</p><p>"It's nothing of your business!" I scowled at him as I stood up.</p><p>"Yes it is! And if you could tell me if there's something wrong I can–"</p><p>"Shut up! What can you possibly know, you nerd?!" When I noticed it, I was at the defensive.</p><p>"Why– why are you being like this? I was trying to help, you coward."</p><p>I was very tired already, plus fed up with… hell, with everything. I couldn’t control myself.</p><p>As the discussion started heating up in all the wrong ways, I grabbed the collar of his uniform. "What the fuck did you just call me?"</p><p>"Only cowards and weak-minded people harm others to protect themselves, and that is exactly what you're doing!" He shouted back to me.</p><p>"Damnit you bet I have more balls than you… you scum."</p><p>"Prove it, then!"</p><p>"Bring it on, bitch."</p><p>I didn't care about if would regret it. ‘My pride is on the line’ was all my body knew at that moment. He set himself free from my grip on his clothes. "I challenge you to a resistance race." His finger dramatically pointed to me. "If you lose you will recognize your mistakes. Understood?"</p><p>"Don't talk to me like you know everything." I was this close to headbutt his face off. "I'll go get Fujisaki, see you in the track in ten minutes." With this; I walked past him, and through the freaking door to try and find a referee.</p><p>Sometime later, when I went to the track as he said; he got mad at me for being like 5 minutes late or something. I wasn't even paying attention, maybe from blind rage, maybe because I felt I was done, I don't know.</p><p>"U-Uhmm... What am I supposed to do?" Fujisaki said, giving me a nervous look.</p><p>"You sit over there and count the laps, ok?" I tried to lower my tone for him as I promised, but it still came off as rude. He simply nodded and did what I asked.</p><p>Then, without even looking at each other, we started getting in position. Inches separated each other in the now silent track. All I could hear were my inner thoughts, and two heavy, discording breathings. A silence disrupted by the cue of start: "Now!"</p><p>I broke into a sprint, ignored the dull pain in my body, and run as fast as I could. I didn't even care about stamina at this point, all that I knew was pent up rage. Ishimaru started running at a slower pace that increased once I started going faster.</p><p>The first lap finished for me. I looked behind, and Ishimaru was still there. My pace increased again, only to see him struggle. Halfway through the second lap, my breath started failing. I tried to keep it up anyway, as the third lap hit.</p><p>I looked behind again then; I could see that Ishimaru had slowed down. That could have been a good sign, if I hadn't been out of breath already. I needed to stop. In a bare instinct moment, an idea barely formed.</p><p>Without thinking too much, I took the trail that leaded out of the track and onto the Main Hope's Peak Street. I used this chance to stop and take a breath while I'm out of his sight, this would give me enough strength to go back I guess. Ten seconds haven't passed when–</p><p>"This is against the rules!!" I heard him yelling from behind. When I looked, he was furiously running straight to me at the double of the speed he was before. He also looked very pissed, which made me chuckle at the moment. Actually, it took me a while to realize that he may be chasing me, as I started to run away from him.</p><p>"You never said that until now!" I yelled back, a big, smug smile plastered all over my face. "Or are you playing favorites?"</p><p>"Y-You..." He comically growled in response. "Get back here." When he tries to act all angry and shit, is when he's less annoying. Then, I guess he's kinda cute in a way.</p><p>Those kind of thoughts clouded my head when I noticed I was crossing a street. I looked back again; he seems as tired as I was before, but somehow still having fun. The adrenaline made me forget about the pain, so maybe I was also enjoying it myself.</p><p>There was another street ahead of me, which I swiftly crossed. If I turned right there, I could go back to the track, an idea that hadn't crossed my mind until that moment. When I looked behind for the last time, I found something I wish I had noticed earlier.</p><p>Ishimaru was running after me with a cheerful smile on his face... and with a big, roaring truck only feet behind him. In that split second, all my body knew was silence. My inner thoughts became white noise, and my heavy breathing stopped, as I turned around and ran back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know I will die a thousand deaths my next life because of the cliffhanger. I feel absolutely no remorse ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>